The Story of the Deckswabber
by soggydude
Summary: This was my first try at creating a story for the NT. It isn't too good and the names aren't creative, so don't come here if you like to flame, k?


"Arrr, I'm the captain of this ship. You there, swab the decks!" Just than, the door opened, and a female Blumaroo walked in.   
"Are you done with your homework Slash, or are you playing Pirates again?"   
A young blue Blumaroo looked up at his mom and glanced away from his plushies with pirate clothes, and stands up. "Yes mom, I'm done."   
His mom then went down, and Slash continued. Later, he went downstairs for dinner passing a few guests at his mom's inn, and decided to ask his mom the question on his mind.   
"Hey mom, can I go to Cap'n Threelegs Swashbuckling Academy?"   
His mom glanced up from her meal. "No, Slash, I really don't have the money for getting doubloons. The inn is not bringing enough money, and not too many people stop buy meals here anymore. I already got you your earring, bandana, and shirt, so why don't you get a job? You really don't need to clean the floors in the inn. Here, look into the paper."   
Slash grabbed the paper, even though he didn't expect to find anything good. He flipped through all the pages, until he got to the last one. He was about to put the paper down, when he noticed a small ad, reading:   
DECKSWABBER NEEDED  
Must be willing to work a lot, have some experience.   
Please apply at the dock.   
Slash smiled. The next day, he got up early, and left a note for his mom. After he got to the docks, he looked around, but found no one. Just than, a ship pulled to the docks, with a banner hanging displaying:   
ALL DECKSWABBERS APPLICANTS PLEASE COME HERE  
Slash walked up to the ship, and went onto the ship. Just than, he noticed a door with the same message. After walking in, he sat down on a chair. After waiting for about 5 minutes, he heard a voice saying, "Do you want ter be a Deckswabber?" The voice had a pirate accent, and Slash was a little surprised. But he answered.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Do ye have any experience at all?"   
"Sometimes I help my mom with our inn."   
"That sounds good, but arrr ye fast on yer feet?"  
"Yes, for a Blumaroo."   
"Does ye pay special attention ter everything around ye? Would ye report anything suspicious ter yer boss?"  
"Yes."   
After a couple of minutes, the interview was over.  
"Okay, yer better than other scurvy applicants. Ye have the job."   
Just then, a door opened, and Slash gasped. There was a Kiko skeleton, floating in the air.   
"Yes, I know yer surprised, but I'll pay yer salary in Doubloons."  
Slash smiled, and walked with the Captain to the decks.  
"Okay, here are the basics. I want me decks cleaned very well. Use this polish. The first few areas you can step anywhere but be careful where you step later, because it wipes off the polish. But the real reason I need yer services is because someone has been takin' me gold. Give me any you find, and you get a small reward. Me other mates are upstairs. I want the decks cleaned as soon as possible. Is it a deal?"  
Slash smiled, and said yes, "Yes Captain."  
He extended his arm and put his hand in a handshake form.  
The pirate shook his hand, and said "Sorry, I can't shake yer hand or ye'll be feeling under the weather." Slash nodded, and took his polish up the deck. A Techo and a Mynci greeted him. The Techo looked at him, and introduced him and himself.   
Hello, I am Arrgh_1, and this is Matey_1. Welcome to our ship. Are you the new deckswabber?"  
"Yes, and I need to start. Glad to meet you, Arrg. My name is Slash." Slash began to swab the deck. Later, he came across something under the board. There, was a gold treasure chest! Just than, Arrgh and Matey came up.   
"Wow, looks like you found something really good. Why don't you give it to us, and we'll give it the Captain."  
Slash was about to agree, when he remembered the Captain's words. "Someone has been takin' me gold…."   
Slash looked up, and said, "Don't worry, I can deliver it to him myself." Arrgh and Matey looked at each other, and stared at Slash for a minute.   
"Okay, did you find out? If you give it to us, we'll share it." Slash shook his head.   
"Sorry, I think you two shouldn't be taking gold from your Captain. I am going to give it to him and report you."  
Arrgh and Matey laughed.  
"Sorry, but we have been with him ever since he became Captain. He won't believe you. If you are not going to give it to us, we'll take it!"  
Just then, the Captain came up.  
"Is everything all right, mates? Oh look, ye found a treasure chest. Here is yer reward." The Captain gave Slash a few Neopoints to him, and walked off. Arrgh and Matey glared at Slash.   
"You may have got it this time, but we'll come back with cannons." Arrgh walked off, and Matey glared at Slash, who sighed, and continued to swab the floor.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slash continues to swab the decks, and tries to avoid Arrgh and Matey. They still come and try to convince him to join them. Meanwhile, the Pirate Captain is still trying to find the thieves. Using Dubloons, Slash finally got to attend Swashbuckling Academy, and his job helps him and his mom out. Slash is also looking for a way to prove that Arrgh and Matey are the thieves, but he can't... yet. All NeoPets names did not come from real pets.   
Any similarity to actual pets is purely a coincidence. 


End file.
